


Through Thick and Thin

by LittleLarry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Sad Harry, Sad Louis, Small fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-09
Updated: 2014-03-09
Packaged: 2018-01-15 03:20:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1289230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleLarry/pseuds/LittleLarry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis and Harry have a fallout. Things are bad for a while, but they try to make it work again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Through Thick and Thin

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure if I will make this into an actual book or leave it like this, but probably the latter.

_"I don't want to live like this anymore, Harry."_

_He's crying. Harry knows it, he can hear it in his voice. But he won't look at him. "How do you want to live then?" he asks, softly._

Harry remembers that day so vividly, like it happened yesterday, instead of three months ago.

_Louis has his knees pulled to his chest and is rocking back and forth, slowly, slowly. It's all too much. Everything is too much._

Louis pulls the cigarette away from his mouth and exhales, closing his eyes and thinking back to that god awful day.

_Harry never got his answer that night. Or, maybe he did. Because after it all, everything had changed._

Now Harry watches Louis on the balcony, knees pulled to his chest the same as that night, cigarette dangling from his lips as he closes his eyes against the glass of the railing.

_Louis won't answer, knows that if he does he might say the wrong thing, make Harry hate him. He really, really doesn't want that._

He takes one more drag and puts out the cigarette, throwing it over the rail behind him. _The ground is cold_ , he thinks.

_Harry wants so desperately to help. But he doesn't know what to do. He never knows wh at to do anymore._

Harry sighs softly and pays close attention when Louis opens his eyes, and looks directly at him. He may have stopped breathing when Louis beckons him with a nod. 

_ The voices inside his head won't stop. _

He watches him all the way to out, whispers "Hey," as he sits next to him. "You alright?" he looks at him. "Yeah, are you?" he asks back. "'M fine."

_ Harry wonders if they'll ever be okay again.  _

It's quiet for a moment, the sounds of the wind whistling the only noise. Louis looks to Harry. "You loved me right, Harry?" His voice sounds so small and fragile Harry thinks he might cry. 

_ It's too late, they tell him.  _

Harry looks to him, tries to speak without bursting into tears. "Still do." Louis nods, and shakily asks, "Then what the hell are we doing?" 

_ Harry can hear him in the other room, screaming, throwing things, crying. _

Harry shakes his head and looks to the ground. "I don't know, Lou," he whispers. 

_ He wants to die. He wishes things weren't so hard. That things could have turned out different for him and Harry. But it didn't.  _

Louis looks away as well, slides his left leg down and rubs his arm. "I just, I don't want to lose you, Harry." he admits. "I don't want things to be like this anymore." He looks up again. 

_ Harry is about to console him, then remembers Louis slamming the door in his face and thinks that it isn't such a good idea.  _

"I don't want things to be like this either, Louis. But if we want things to be different we have to work at it." His green eyes now stare into Louis' blue ones. 

_ The voices are driving him insane now, as he's crouched on the floor, holding his head in his hands.  _

"I'm willing," Louis says. "I'll do anything." Harry smiles, just a tiny bit.

_ Harry can't remember the last time he saw Louis smile a genuine smile. _

"It'll all be okay." Harry tells him, sliding an arm around Louis and pulling him close. "Everything will be alright as long as we're together, yeah?" Louis places his head on Harry's shoulder, eyes becoming blurry. 

_ They rarely speak now. Just the occasional, 'hi', 'hey', 'good morning', or 'how are you'. But they still live together.  _

"Yeah," Louis whispers as a single tear falls down his cheek. He grips Harry's shirt and holds tight, never wanting to let go, or ever lose this moment.


End file.
